We're gasoline on fire
by UrGabriela
Summary: /SasuSaku/ TRADUCCIÓN. Ella lo miró fijamente durante un buen minuto, y el atractivo sonrojo en su rostro solo se hizo más y más oscuro, y solo cuando él frunce el ceño y comienza a preguntarse si ella está bien, ella tomó sus hombros y dejó escapar, "¡Quiero un bebé!" POST-CANON. ONESHOT.


Hola chicos/as, me encantan mucho este tipo de one-shots, y me di cuenta que hay muchos fanfics increíbles que todos deberíamos poder leer, pero no todos dominan otro idioma como el inglés, yo tampoco es que sea una experta, pero se hace el intento. ;D Así que dije, ¿por qué no traducirlo y mostrárselos? Me ha dado trabajo, y es bastante más complicado de lo que imagine sería, pero me ha encantado y me hace mucha ilusión traerles esta historia hasta sus vivaces ojos. Los dejo con las notas de la autora y el disclaimer, que lo disfruten. 3

 **A/N DeepPoeticGirl:** Porque tan pronto como tuve confirmados los spoilers de su hija canon, Sarada Uchiha, no pude evitar el hacer un smut porque…ELLOS LO HICIERON CHICOS, JODIDAMENTE LO HICIERON. ES CANON. ELLOS ACTUALMENTE LO HICIERON Y AHORA NOSOTROS LO SABEMOS PORQUE ELLOS TIENEN UNA HIJA. JUNTOS. TODAVIA NO LOS SUPERO SIENDO PAREJA CANON. JODER.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece. La trama de la historia NO ES MÍA, es única y exclusivamente de DeepPoeticGirl, tengo crédito solo por la traducción.

* * *

 **We're gasoline on fire**

 **Escrito por: DeepPoeticGirl**

 **Traducido por: UrGabriela**

* * *

Al principio, él pensó que ella solo no estaba en el modo. Ella está vacilante, podía decir, por la manera en que ella lo tocaba cuidadosamente y las respiraciones temblorosas que caían desde sus labios. Aunque amable y gentil en su más genuina naturaleza, Sasuke sabe que su esposa nunca estaría asustada por decirle que ella no está en el modo—razón por la cual su repentina ansiedad lo desconcertaba.

Aun así, él no encontraba la manera de confrontarla tan abiertamente, empujando lejos de su mente el loco deseo para otro momento, arrastro su mano fuera de su camiseta y colocó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, presionando su frente en su dulce clavícula con un suave suspiro. No le importa si no hacen el amor esta noche, a pesar de haber estado lejos el uno del otro por los últimos dos meses, él quería demostrarle que no le importaba frenar las cosas— dejarle saber que estaba bien.

Ella lo sorprende al tomarlo por su cuello y sumergirlo en un acalorado beso, arrastrando una mano hacia sus pantalones mientras la otra excavaba en su cabello, enredándose en mechones y tirando un poco de ellos. Él gimió quedamente, apretando el material de su camisa en sus manos.

Pero no se le escapó el temblor en los agiles dedos de ella mientras sostiene la base de su cuello.

"Hey, "llamó sobre sus labios, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se alejaba. La observo cuidadosamente. "No tenemos que hacerlo. No necesitar sentirte obligada. "

Sus cejas se juntaron por un momento, confundida, antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran en realización, su boca cayendo abierta. "Oh! No es eso—"

"Puedo sentirte temblando, "dice él, apartando un mechón de cabello rosado cayendo desde su rostro. La comisura de su boca tirando en una pequeña, tranquilizadora sonrisa. "Está bien. "

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un buen minuto, y el atractivo sonrojo en su rostro solo se hizo más y más oscuro, y solo cuando él frunce el ceño y comienza a preguntarse si ella está bien, ella tomó sus hombros y dejó escapar, "¡Quiero un bebé! "

Por un momento, su mente quedó en blanco. Él no podía pensar en nada que decir, no podía pensar ni en mover una extremidad, sus pensamientos en blanco y escapándose nada más que a su nerviosa y presionada confesión. Él no se da cuenta de qué tan seca estaba su boca hasta que ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo—agitada, al principio, pero gradualmente ganando más y más confianza con cada palabra saliendo de su boca.

"Yo solo— He estado pensando mucho en ello. Sobre nosotros. Y estoy tan feliz, en serio. Lo soy. Pero Sasuke-kun, Yo—Yo quiero un bebé. Quiero tener un bebé contigo." Ella sonríe, todo sonrojo y deleite, e inclina su frente contra la de él, presionando una mano en su pecho para sentir los furiosos latidos de su corazón. "Quiero una familia. "

 _¿Familia?,_ su mente susurró, sus oídos zumbando con el sonido de su sangre bombeando. Hay un pico de incertidumbre en su estómago, casi como si tuviese miedo. Pero entonces, siente que Sakura tira hacia atrás y cuando finalmente ve el aspecto de su rostro—ese que es un poco triste y decepcionado — No puede evitar relajarse y apoyarse, presionando su boca en la de ella con la fuerza suficiente para causar que ella misma se sostenga de caer colocando las manos en la cama.

 _Familia,_ piensa él de nuevo, con un suspiro contenido y un aleteo cálido en su corazón. El llevó su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza para sostenerla delicadamente, la presión de sus labios aliviándose como una muestra de gentileza. _Sí, creo que me gustaría eso, también._

Ella es un desastre sin aliento cuando el finalmente se separa, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados y su boca abierta en suave sorpresa, y él no trata de retener la pequeña sonrisa que se cuela en sus labios a la vista. Ella se ve absolutamente adorable.

Parpadeando una, dos veces, como si estuviese tratando de recuperarse, las manos de Sakura encontraron su camino hasta la base de su cuello, jugando con los finos cabellos de bebé ahí. Su mirada gana una tranquila sensación de intensidad, como si asegurándose que él entiende el significado detrás de sus acciones y decisiones.

"Sasuke-kun," ella susurro seriamente, con tono cuidadoso, "Esto no es algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, lo sabes verdad? Quiero que estés seguro. "

Él la mira por un momento, afectado por su insistencia hacia su bienestar y asegurarse de sus decisiones. Y cuando él tiro de ella más cerca y asintió, murmurando alguna palabra tierna, seguro y de acuerdo, la fuerza de su mirada se aligera y ella sonríe, inclinando su boca sobre la suya en un feliz, efusivo y comprometido beso, enterrando sus dedos en su suave cabello oscuro. Su entusiasta respuesta hace que una sonrisa estire su boca, y él no pierde tiempo en responder, la mano en su cabeza deslizándose poco a poco hasta su cintura, acariciando todas las curvas suaves que encontró, hasta que retomó su posición anterior debajo de su camiseta.

Rugidos de fuego en su sangre ante la sensación de su cálido cuerpo, y él no puede dejar de pensar en otra cosa más que en la piel caliente de allí, disfrutando de sus pequeñas respiraciones de anticipación y gemidos susurrados, mientras toca todas las partes de su cuerpo que puede alcanzar. Ella se apresura a negar con la cabeza cuando su palma finalmente ahueco descaradamente uno de sus pechos por encima de su brasier, su paciencia claramente agotándose por el aspecto de sus cejas fruncidas y sus labios torcidos. No tomo más que unos pocos toques antes de que ella se alejara e hiciera un trabajo rápido consigo misma, quitándose todos los obstáculos que encontrara en su camino entre su toque y su piel desnuda.

Él casi se quiere reír cuando ella toma una pausa, la avidez bullendo a través de él, cuando ella se contonea decididamente fuera de sus pantalones y ropa interior, también— pero su mente está demasiado llena con el deseo asfixiante por la vista de su esposa desnuda, como para dejar salir más que una risa entrecortada de sus labios.

"Sasuke-kun, "ella jadea, cuando su mano finalmente se posa sobre su pecho izquierdo. La palma de su mano esta tan caliente y áspera, callosa piel creando una más deliciosa fricción en su pezón erecto, y no puede evitarse el estremecimiento. Ella corre sus dedos a través de su cabello cuando él presiona y moldea su pecho en la forma en que ha aprendido le gusta a ella a lo largo de su relación, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás con un alentador gemido cuando él desciende para cerrar su boca alrededor del otro pezón desatendido. Ella encuentra control sosteniendo sus desordenados y oscuros cabellos al él pasar su lengua alrededor del extremo sensible, mordiendo su labio inferior ante la sensación de dientes mordiendo suavemente el pezón.

Sakura se aferró más fuerte a su cabello cuando siente su mano moverse lentamente desde su pecho, deslizándose por su costado en dirección hacia la parte interna de su muslo, él dio pequeños toques y ella tembló, haciendo un sonido de rendición cuando él se acercó bastante a donde ella lo deseaba de verdad. Lo siente sonreír contra su piel resbaladiza, permitiéndole otro golpe final de su lengua a su pezón, antes de que ella finalmente jalara de su cabello, tirando de él hacia arriba capturando sus labios en un duro, ferviente beso. Tratando de robar el aliento de sus pulmones. Él sabe que ella solo está tratando de recuperar algo de control, y que también intenta que cumpla con sus demandas de alguna forma—razón por la cual eligió este momento para ahuecar su resbaladizo calor, presionando con tan firme insistencia que ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás una vez más, tartamudeando su nombre.

Él presiono su boca en su pulso, saboreando la sensación de su corazón latiendo contra su lengua. _Mia,_ piensa posesivamente, queriendo respirar y memorizar los detalles de su rostro — boca abierta, mejillas ruborizadas, ojos entrecerrados— y la manera en que sonaba, gimiendo y susurrando mientras se contonea contra su palma.

"Hermosa, "murmura él, embelesado.

Su esposa entrecerró un ojo ante su murmullo, y sonrió un poco, deslizando sus manos hasta su pecho. Enterró sus uñas ahí y lo empujó hacia abajo, bajando la vista seductoramente mientras ella explora la parte inferior de su abdomen, su toque desprendiendo calor como la pólvora en su vientre. Algo parecido a una sonrisa tiro de sus labios cuando su palma se detuvo y ella tomo este momento para colocar su brazo encima de su cabeza, tomando el control.

Y entonces, ella dejó caer su mano libre hasta el dobladillo de sus pantalones.

"Sácalos" dice, casi con urgencia, tirando del dobladillo casi de manera desesperada. Ella muerde su labio ante la pulsante excitación contra la costura del pantalón.

Sasuke acata fácilmente, alzando sus caderas para ayudarla a sacar el molesto material, y cuando ella recurre a usar las dos manos, él empujó hacia abajo su ropa interior para acelerar el proceso, un poco desesperado también por estar piel contra piel. Ella lo recompensó con un profundo, apasionado beso, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca y suavemente danzándola entre la de él, y con sus delgados, necesitados dedos envolviéndose alrededor de su miembro, acariciándolo expertamente. Él gime en su boca y se endurece, susurrando su nombre.

"No puedo," de repente susurro ella, sacudiendo su cabeza. Por un momento, él casi piensa que ella cambio de opinión respecto a todo, y su corazón se tambaleo en decepción, pero ella es rápida en demostrar que estaba equivocado cuando tira hacia atrás y se muerde el labio con fuerza, una mano sosteniéndola contra su pecho mientras se frota contra su dureza. Sus ojos se cerraron, y la mano de él se encuentra sujetando las sabanas de la cama, la vista demasiado excitante para manejarla.

"No puedo esperar más," ella respira, y él se siente cálidamente complacido.

Él trata de no gemir cuando ella lo monta lentamente, pero un momento después, una mano se extendió en su abdomen bajo, la otra en su pecho, con su boca parcialmente abierta y sus ojos cerrados apretados. Él trata, pero falla, demasiado extasiado por la forma en que ella se ve y la forma en que se _siente,_ envuelta alrededor de su longitud como un resbaladizo, caliente vicio. Sasuke nunca ha estado dentro de ella de esta manera, sin protección, y con completa intención de concebir. Ella se siente absolutamente increíble.

"Sakura, "dice él con tono áspero, una vez ella finalmente comenzó a moverse. Su mano estrechándose alrededor de las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos quemaron en blanco, y por un momento, él desea tener sus dos brazos de nuevo, superado por la absoluta, poderosa necesidad de correr sus manos por todo su cuerpo, mientras ella lo monta sin prisa. Su anhelo agridulce es pronto olvidado cuando Sakura lo alcanza por él, dedos deslizándose entre los suyos propios por lo que pudo mantenerse en ella en su lugar. Él apretó fuertemente, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás con un pesado jadeo cuando ella se aprieta dulcemente a su alrededor.

"Maldición," él jura, mejillas sudadas y ruborizadas con placer. Él le aprieta la mano con más fuerza, observándola con ojos profundos y revoloteados, deseo y amor a través de él con una fuerza paralizante mientras ella lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y gime, balanceando su cadera contra las de él, agradable y lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, exhalando su nombre de una manera que hace su corazón se detenga. Ella quiere acabar, pero él no está seguro de que pueda tomar este ritmo cuando ya se siente tan condenadamente bien. Si esto sigue yendo así, él llegaría a su clímax mucho antes de que ella consiguiera estar cerca del suyo

"Mierda, Sakura—"

"Te sientes tan bien así, "ella gime, inclinándose hacia adelante y llevando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la cabeza de él, balanceando sus caderas más rápido, él agarra su mano con más fuerza, arrancando un gruñido de su garganta. "Dios, Sasuke-kun, te sientes tan—"

Él se alza y la besa, metiendo sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas entre sus pechos, y ella da un grito de sorpresa cuando se impulsa hasta dentro de ella, gimiendo su nombre. Él siente su mano libre viajar desde su pecho hasta su cuello, uñas hundiéndose en su piel de forma aguda, y él muerde su labio en represalia, saboreando su grito ahogado. Sus caderas tropezaron contra las suyas cuando él empuja hacia arriba con especial dureza, y Sasuke no puede evitar el endurecerse aún más cuando ella palpita a su alrededor por unos momentos—un signo inequívoco de su clímax.

Esto lo hace detenerse, su boca rompiendo el beso y apoya la frente sobre su clavícula. Mientras su mano se deslizó fuera de la suya para detener sus movimientos. Sakura hace un sonido decepcionado, moviéndose así misma rebeldemente contra su fuerte agarre, pero una vez lo siente contraerse y temblar dentro de ella, gimiendo desesperadamente, ella parpadea una, dos veces, y finalmente recopila suficiente de sí misma para sonreír.

"Demasiado para ti, huh?," ella pregunta, y no está bromeando o reprochando.

Sasuke asiente en el hueco de su cuello, resollando todavía, Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella de forma dulce, abrazándola suavemente, como disculpándose "No estoy acostumbrado a sentirte tan directamente," dice él, sonando un poco avergonzado.

Ella ríe un poco, enterrando las dos manos en su cabello húmedo. "Ya me has oído antes," susurra, besándolo justo detrás de su oreja. Sonríe cuando lo siente estremecerse un poco. "No eres el único que siente todo diferente por esto"

Él la mira, entonces, los ojos suaves y tan rebosantes de tierno afecto que ella no puede evitar atraerlo para un lento y sincero beso, sosteniéndolo gentilmente. Le siente suspirar con satisfacción, respondiendo a su beso con el mismo sentimiento, acariciando su piel con el pulgar en círculos lentos y amorosos.

Ella comienza a moverse de nuevo, y él agarra su piel, pero no se queja, y es todo lo que necesita para saber que no la detendrá. Sus caderas caen de nuevo en su ritmo anterior, dulce y lento, y ella no puede dejar de perderse en la intimidad de todo. Esto se siente diferente, con su único brazo apretado alrededor de ella, y su boca moviéndose lentamente contra la suya — se siente más cerca, de alguna manera. Y ella no puede dejar de presionar los labios contra los suyos con más insistencia por esto, para balancearse un poco más fuerte, un poco más rápido— abrumada por todo el amor en su corazón que mantiene por este hombre.

Las caderas de Sasuke se elevan contra las de ella, y un claro gemido se desliza desde su garganta, una mano agarrando su cuello mientras que la otra se mueve hacia el hombro de su brazo perdido, apretando firmemente. La mirada reverencial que él le da a continuación, como si ella es la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto, como si no hubiese persona más increíble que ella, hace que su estómago salte placenteramente. Ella lo besa de nuevo, ferviente y apasionadamente, tocando el muñón de su brazo con amor, mientras ella gime su nombre y cabalga en él con más fuerza, buscando la liberación.

"Sasuke," susurra ella, aferrándose con más fuerza. Ella lo mira suplicante, desesperada por su ayuda.

Él no puede evitar obedecer, murmurando algo sobre ella siendo tan malditamente hermosa, mientras su mano pasa por sus caderas hasta su trasero, agarrándola con fuerza mientras establece un nuevo ritmo, desenfrenado y tosco. Él entierra su cara en su pecho ante la intoxicante fricción sobresaturando sus sentidos, jadeando y gimiendo contra su piel húmeda, su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo mientras lucha para no ceder al clímax antes que ella.

"Oh dios, Sasuke," gime, presionando besos rápidos y frenéticos a su rostro, los ojos cerrados fuertemente y lloriqueos presionando hasta su garganta. "¡Sasuke, estoy tan cerca, tan cerca...! "

"Mierda", se queja, caderas chocando contra las de ella cuando ella lo estrecha más, de su propia mientras se aprieta el apretado, picos de placer hasta su columna vertebral. "Mierda, Sakura, voy a—"

Su liberación le da un puñetazo en el estómago, sacando el aliento de sus pulmones y abriendo de golpe sus ojos de par en par, su mandíbula aflojándose en incredulidad mientras él gime casi con furia, convulsionando y temblando dentro de ella.

Su nombre cae de sus labios en un sonido forzado, sin aliento, mientras su semilla pegajosa finalmente la llena, sus caderas ceñidas a las de ella tensamente por un momento, su cuerpo temblando contra el placer. Él gime vulnerable a la sensación de sus paredes revoloteando a su alrededor sin cesar.

Sasuke mira con ojos vidriosos y de forma jadeante mientras su esposa lo monta a través de su liberación, sin compasión e implacable mientras busca su propio clímax, haciéndole jadear y sacudirse, su brazo envuelto firmemente alrededor de su cintura en señal de rendición. Él entierra su cara en su cuello, sosteniéndose en cordura mientras ella se balancea a sí misma sobre su miembro hipersensible.

Él gime vulnerable contra su garganta cuando ella finalmente encuentra su clímax momentos más tarde, enterrando sus uñas en su piel y gritando en liberación, temblando y estremeciéndose entorno a su longitud mientras ella se mece durante los últimos espasmos. Él apenas puede respirar a través de todo, abrumado por las sensaciones.

Es silencioso, por un momento, ya que ambos luchan para recuperar el aliento. Temblando y estremeciéndose por la fuerza de sus clímax, sus ojos cristalinos y casi incrédulos, sin palabras ante su apasionada forma de hacer el amor.

"Joder," Sasuke finalmente se las arregla para decir, su voz ronca y mitad jadeante.

Él suena tan sorprendido que ella no puede evitar echarse a reír, estridente y áspera, pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Ella lo siente sonreír contra su cuello en repuesta, y su martilleante corazón se salta unos latidos. Dios, ella lo ama cuando sonríe así.

"Sí", responde ella, sin dejar de reír a la ligera. Ella tira hacia atrás para mirarlo y sonríe, ahuecando un lado de su rostro. "Puedes decir eso otra vez."

Su sonrisa se desvanece—pero no por completo, reemplazada por una suave, tierna sonrisa que dice mucho sobre la forma en que se siente en este momento. Sakura no puede evitar besarlo por ello.

Y cuando se coloca hacia atrás, unos momentos después, los ojos atraídos hacia el muñón de su brazo amputado, ella no dice nada. Pero él puede verlo en sus ojos: todo el amor que ella tiene para él, por quién es, y no por lo que parece o lo que ella quiere que sea.

En silencio, él ahueca su mejilla, urgiéndola a mirarlo. Y cuando lo hace, ella se inclina hacia su toque.

"Te amo", dice ella.

Él inclina su frente contra la de ella suavemente, su corazón palpitante mientras ella acaricia su muñón de nuevo. Su amor es totalmente incondicional, y es algo que lo aturde todo el tiempo.

"Sí, "murmura, cerrando los ojos. Suspira, pacífico y feliz. "Yo también te amo."

* * *

 **A/N DeepPoeticGirl:** ¿Esto fue extrañamente liberador de escribir? Y sentí tan diferente la escritura de este smut, también. Estoy como ¡Ahhh! Me encantó escribirlo. Estaba complementamente obsesionada con esta historia. Haciéndola perfecta y todo eso. Quizás es solo porque ellos querían un bebé y fue la primera vez teniendo sexo sin protección y sentí que tenía que mostrar eso? Dios, no lo sé. Pero espero lo hayan disfrutado! Las personas han estado esperando ansiosamente por mí para escribir un smut perteneciente a la ahora canonship y espero no estar decepcionando a nadie! Los amo tanto a todos! Aún no puedo creer estamos haciendo jodido canon!

* * *

Bueno chicos/chicas, es mi primer trabajo traduciendo y espero les haya gustado Tuve que cambiar varias cositas para hacerlo entendible en nuestro idioma, pero nada importante. ;) Espero no haberlo hecho tan horrible y que al menos me comenten que tal. ;) Para quienes no lo sepan las parejas canon **son aquellas "oficiales" en las series/animes/mangas, si no me equivoco**.

Dejen comentarios si quieren que haga más traducciones. ;)

Besos.


End file.
